


Will You Please Take a Photo of Me?

by Choi_Aya05



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smitten Brian, meet cute i guess, oblivious jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choi_Aya05/pseuds/Choi_Aya05
Summary: Brian wanted to ask for his number. He really did.(Inspired bythis)
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 19
Kudos: 124
Collections: Day6 OTPs





	1. Oh fuck

**Author's Note:**

> In all the years I've been on this site, and after all the years my relationship with writing had become stagnant, behold: my first ever contribution. LOL
> 
> It's the very first time I'm uploading in this site and I'm doing it on mobile. Please excuse if anything looks weird. Also, English is not my native language. Just putting it out there.

He had been staring since the boy came in, in all his blond and tall glory. He watched him order, sit, pull out a book from his backpack, and read.

That had been two hours ago.

What Younghyun had said would be a quick grab of coffee turned into a third cup of Americano and--that sensation of pins and needles when your limbs fall asleep? Yeah, he could feel that in his _whole_ body. A mixture of both numb and energetic, like he could run across the world and still have excess energy by the end of it.

The more he tried to carve the boy's serene image in his brain, the more said brain became persistent. At first it was a whisper of _damn, he's really cute._ Then a statement of _he seemed well read and smart._ It became _wouldn't it be nice to get to know that?_ Then _get his number._

_Get his number._

Yes, in a universe where Younghyun was a confident gay he would've and he would've been really suave and sweep the boy off his feet. But as his luck would have it, just the thought of being caught staring was enough to make him sweat.

The man closed his paperback and Younghyun felt his heart stop.

As he was putting the book back his bag, Younghyun gripped the edge of his table, his brain's persuasions turning into screams.

_Get his number, get his number, GETHISNUMBER--_

The bells chimed just as Younghyun's chair screeched.

"Shit," he chanted as he rushed out the cafe, barely able to grab his phone from the table, and after the stranger. "Shitshitshit--HEY!"

The blond halted. What Younghyun did just dawned onto him as the man turned to face him. He removed an airpod and cocked his head in a questioning manner. And Younghyun--

He didn't survive. He died at the tender age of 23 and the cause was heart failure due to _very adorable_.

Ah, shit, he was sharing an eye contact with the boy.

"Can I help you?" The other asked with a small polite smile.

Here was Kang Younghyun, in front of a pretty boy, phone in one hand and palms getting clammy the longer they gaze at each other.

"Ah, uh," his eyes landed on his phone. "Phone. Yes. Uhmn."

"Phone?"

Younghyun panicked. "Photo! Photo. Will you please take a photo of me?"

_Fuck._

The boy's smile widened, extending a hand. "Sure!"

_Fuuuuuuuuuck._

"Can you move a bit to the right? There, perfect! Here, I hope it's alright?"

Younghyun wasn't sure if it was still due to the coffee's effects but everything was fast and blurry and he really couldn't feel the way his fingers grazed against the man's when his phone was returned. Which, _shame_.

"It is, thank you."

The boy's laugh was _music_ and Younghyun almost groaned. "Dude, you didn't even check it out!"

"I have been for the past two hours."

"What?"

"What?"

He giggled. This grown ass man in front of Younghyun just _giggled_ , the _audacity_ \--

"You're weird." A pause. "I like it."

Younghyun gave a slow, deep exhale.

"I'll see you around!" And with a clap on Younghyun's shoulder, he was gone.

So was the opportunity to get his number.

Younghyun slowly lifted a hand to his shoulder that was still tingling from the touch.

"Damn it."

He was never washing this jacket ever again.

  
Youngyun's phone dinged with an Instagram notification.

It wasn't uncommon as he regularly uploaded photos and videos, sometimes music recommendations, but this one was for a photo he posted four months ago.

_The_ photo.

He blinked and sat up straighter on his couch. He clicked on the notification.

_He looked so pretty reading his book. I wanted to ask for his number so I followed him, but I ended up asking him to take a photo of me instead,_ his caption read.

(He'd received a comment that said _coward_ from Wonpil although he was pretty sure it was Sungjin taking over the account but he digressed.)

_eajpark liked your post._

_eajpark started following you._

The profile photo was a meme and a bit unclear and Younghyun was kinda in denial but--

Holy fuck.

There were barely any posts and even less selfies but it was _him_.

The person that occupied his mind for two weeks straight after _that_ day. The person that randomly popped up in his mind when he saw something, perhaps a shirt, with a color that Younghyun was certain would make _him_ make glow. The person he still thought of occasionally when he was free and had nothing better to do.

"Pretty boy!" Younghyun exclaimed like the lunatic he was, incredulous and with his heart hammering in his chest.

Seeing as there weren't much to see in the boy's profile (Younghyun could just admire the pictures later, maybe take screen shots-- _later_ ), he swiped to the tagged posts. There were a few, mostly Twitter screenshots. One in particular caught his eye.

_this dude came up to me and asked me to take a photo of him and damn he could ask for my liver and id prolly say thanks_

The uploader, a user named _jiminxjamie_ , captioned: _it'll be good riddance then_. A bunch of comments followed but Younghyun could only focus one thing. He decided not to think and just _do_ before his sudden surge of courage slip away.

_lets save the organ donations for later and maybe start with your number for now_

Eight minutes passed before his phone lit up with a message and Younghyun leaned back on the couch with a silly grin as his fingers flew across the screen.

_+82X-XXX-XXXX the name's park jaehyung btw_


	2. Damn it, Jamie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae's POV

On the exterior, Jae was the epitome of serenity. But in reality, he was a mess inside. Every limbs of his body was stiff from the attention. He couldn't enjoy the book nor the coffee.

The guy's eyes were sharp, piercing through him. Jae could see him from his peripheral. He tried not to steal a glance or stare back.

Jae had been flattered at first—with such a fine looking man watching you, who wouldn't be? But the longer it went on, the more paranoid he got.

What if he was serial killer and decided Jae looked weak enough as a target? In that case, Jae would prove him wrong. He was a black belt holder!

A thief? Jae pondered. Was he rich enough? He checked his account balance from his phone. 107$. Okay.

An assassin? Did he piss off some influential bastard? He didn't know any influential bastards, but he wouldn't put it past himself.

Maybe this guy was an alien and Jae was actually Spiderman's third cousin twice removed so he had to be eliminated because he held great potential—

Jae shook his head. Reading too much had its disadvantages too, it would seem. He glimpsed at his phone for the time. Two hours was a sufficient amount spent on waiting for what this handsome serial killer needed from him.

He tidied up his stuff, slipped his airpods in (since no talking with handsome dudes was happening), and made his way to the exit. He was only barely able to stop himself from bolting away.

"HEY!" He heard an unfamiliar male voice yell. He turned (along with several passersby but they weren't relevant). His stomach swooped, but he was uncertain if they were pleasant flutters or dread. Handsome thief with his stylishly disheveled black hair was slightly panting in front of him. Jae had to play it cool.

He removed one of his airpods and tilted his head to the side, hoping he looked composed (and cute). "Can I help you?" He asked, trying for a polite smile and desperately hoping it didn't came out as a grimace.

For some reason, handsome assassin seemed flustered at this. _What the fuck is happening?_ His brain chanted. Was this really an alien that didn't know how to communicate with humans?

"Ah, uh—"

_He's malfunctioning! He's an alien!_

"Phone. Yes. Uhmn."

"Phone?" He questioned, trying to maintain his smile. _He didn't know how to use it! Aliennn!_

"Photo! Photo. Will you please take a photo of me?"

Jae's thoughts came to a screeching halt. But he couldn't show his falter, so he broadened his smile. He extended a hand. "Sure!"

_So he's human. Kinda disappointing._ But the alien theory was a good one, if Jae could say so. After all, no human could possibly be this attractive, right? Or if they were, it had got to be illegal or something. Maybe in Antarctica it was. Or come with restrictions. _No staring, causes melting,_ anything along those lines.

He accepted the device and opened the camera app from the lockscreen. He angled the phone towards the man. "Can you move a bit to the right?" He couldn't help but direct. This guy entrusted him with this task, he wasn't about to half-ass it. "There, perfect!" He snapped the picture.

_Damnnn, you're glowing, brother!_

He offered the phone back. "Here, I hope it's alright?" Their fingers touched and—was that a legit _spark_?

"It is, thank you."

Jae blinked. Then he laughed. "Dude, you didn't even check it out!"

"I have been for the past two hours."

"What?"

"What?"

_Did he just..._

Jae couldn't help but giggle. _Oh my god, is this the case where someone's all tough outside but is actually a softie?_

"You're weird." He paused, as if deciding. "I like it."

The man took a deep breath, and Jae turned nervous. Did he push a button he shouldn't have?

Better not make things worse. "I'll see you around!" He didn't know what demon possessed him to tap the man's shoulder (probably Jamie), but he did. So he quickly exited the scene before he got murdered.

He reached his apartment in record time and did the first thing any responsible adult would do.

He composed a Tweet.

_this dude came up to me and asked me to take a photo of him and damn he could ask for my liver and id prolly say thanks_

Minutes later, he received a notification from Instagram.

_jiminxjamie tagged you in a photo._

He opened it to a screenshot of his most recent Tweet, captioned with, _it'll be good riddance then_. He snorted.

_what sane person would screenshot and post to ig instead of replying on twt? oh wait. you're not sane_

_ha ha jae park if ur so smart that means you got a number at least right?_

Jae locked his phone without answering. _Damn it, Jamie!_

Four months later, Jamie sent him a link with a short message of _familiar?_ He opened it and promptly turned to mush. It was probably the sweetest most bizarre thing that ever happened to him.

_He looked so pretty reading his book. I wanted to ask for his number so I followed him, but I ended up asking him to take a photo of me instead._

_Awwwww._ Would it be too much if he cried? He was tearing up. A little. Not actually, but he wanted to. Should he cry? He'd been told by his drama teacher back in highschool that he cried well. He still wasn't sure if it was actually a compliment, but hey! If she said he cried "well", that meant he got one thing down, right?

He shrugged and liked the photo. And followed the guy, of course. "@from_youngk," he mumbled to himself. He was scrolling through the other posts, feeding his eyes and heart and soul, when his notification dinged.

_lets save the organ donations for later and maybe start with your number for now_

Shit. That was smooth. _Nooooo! That was unfair!_ Jae grabbed his pillow and muffled his screech. It took minutes to regain his composure and send a reply.

_+82X-XXX-XXXX the name's park jaehyung btw_

He pressed send and stared at their conversation. What if this dude was actually a demon or some other supernatural being and Jae shouldn't have given his name so easily? What if this dude used it against him? He didn't want to be handsome demon's slave! Oh wait, on second thought—

His phone rang, displaying Jamie's contact.

_"So, how'd it go?"_ Jamie greeted. Jae grinned. (He didn't know it yet, but he got a response. _i'm kang younghyun. you know it by now but i really think you're beautiful._ )

"He asked for my number."

Jamie whistled from the other end of the line. _"What do you think his condom's size gonna be?"_

Jae choked. _Damn it, Jamie!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their fingers touched and—was that a legit _spark_? No, Jae, the weather's just dry.
> 
> Wrote this till 1am and got scolded but. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I don't know what came over me, coming back to this after 7 months, but this happened out of nowhere. Hopefully it's not too bad, comedy has never been my forte. 😭

**Author's Note:**

> OMG what is dis ewww
> 
> (Went back for minor changes and to edit the paragraph spacing for better readability. Hopefully.)


End file.
